The related art outlined below discloses an apparatus for generating rotational powers to vehicles. However, the prior art fails to disclose the presently described rotary engine in which a Rotor rotates in a spherical or cylindrical housing in which the center of rotation of the Rotor is at a precise center of sphere or cylinder with minimal tolerances in deviation of the center of rotation of a shaft and the Rotor preventing frictions and wear and tear of the point of contact of the Rotor with the internal wall of the housing. This simple scheme of generating a compression chamber inside a spherical or cylindrical shape housing give rise to an efficient engine with minimum number of moving parts. In most cases, the existing art for a rotary combustion engine, essentially teaches us of a piston and cylinder in which a piston makes linear reciprocating motions inside a cylinder to deliver rotational power. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.
3,84,5197/1975George Moran3,929,105 A12/1975Chisholm123/2053,960,0175/1976Edwin Karmmerer4,086,881 A12/197Chisholm123/2054,137,890 A2/1979Wohl123/2054,178,900 A12/1979Larson123/2474,243,006 A1/1981Quiroga123/2474,337,741 A7/1982McKena et al123/2284,741,164 A5/1988Slaughter60/6274,890,990 A1/1990Zettner418/15,138,99411/1992Laszlo Maday5,203,3074/1993Wilson Burtis5,404,8504/1995La Bell123/2635,979,395 A11/1999Mallen et al.123/2437,893,369 B22/2011Yang Wang